


Cold Air

by probablyjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, fictional character portraying, tyler's persepective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyjosh/pseuds/probablyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes the cold air, Josh doesn't favor it and can't seem to understand why Tyler likes it so much. (Tyler has a thing for gloomy weather)</p><p>(i promise the story is good the summary is just gibberish mentioned in the story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Air

**Author's Note:**

> story is in tyler's perspective 
> 
> WARNING: may contain triggering subjects.

I took a deep breath taking in the air, the cold cold air. Behind me stood my family's antique two-story home, and before my eyes was a forest. Trees were dotted perfectly with a clearing not too deep in, thickening slowly after. I never traveled past the clearing before. It was beautiful enough being able to see the sun shine through the trees onto the green moss and limited ferns. It was even more beautiful in the fall or winter. To my right was my best friend, Josh, with his blue hair and nose piercing and goddamn perfect face.

"Should we-?"

"No, not up to it." Josh huffed the words and turned back to go into the house. I glanced over my shoulder, a semi-desperate look in my eyes, and back to the forest. The weather was  _perfect_ though. Thick gray clouds covered the sky, and a light cooling fog danced about the trees. The air was cold and crisp, but not to the point where your nose instantly starts running,  _no_ it was  _perfect._ My hands slightly quivered in my black hoodie's pocket. Slowly I turned my back to the woods, the gravel that took place in the area that we stood, and took quick and unbalanced steps up the old wooden stairs to my porch. I closed the thick wooden front door that had thin glass in the center of it, and that had a horrible white lace cloth to cover it. The house was warm compared to outside, but the heat had been turned down that morning. Scratched up steps, that was the same damn shade of brown wood in the rest of the house, were only a few feet from the entrance. On both sides you could either enter the drawing room or the dining room and kitchen. The stairs creaked as I made my way up. By the time I made it to my room Josh wasn't there.

Thinking he was gone my shaky and soft voice called out his name, "Josh? You in here?"

All of a sudden a hand bigger than my own wrapped around my mouth and the other on my left hip. I squawked into the hand and began struggling, quick breaths flared from my nostrils. Laughter bubbled behind me. It was playful and soothing.

"It's okay, Tyler. It's only me." Josh stepped in front of me and waved his hand through his blue curls. I let out a deep sigh of relief. I shook my head at him, began to take off my sweatshirt.

"Woah, woah-" Josh began before I interrupted him.

"Calm down, I'm only taking this off," I shook it before throwing the black clothing onto my bed.

"It's cold though," Josh said slightly shivering. I shrugged at him. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked as I made my way to my bookshelf. It was right next to my closet on the right hand side, my bed facing it on the other wall, and a large window with a ledge to sit on in the middle wall that faced my door that allowed light to litter through the slightly dusty air.

"Handle the cold so well, you're like... Obsessed with it!" Josh had to pause to think of the right word to use. I shrugged with my back to him.

"I like it, you're right about that, but not  _obsessed._ Plus it's not that cold. Maybe you should wear a jacket," I looked over my shoulder at him and shrugged then turned back to the book in my hand  _The Great Gatsby,_ "Tell me, why do you  _hate_ the cold so much?"

Josh hesitated for a moment before spitting out an answer, "Because it's cold!" I chuckled at him and placed the book back down.

"Since you hate the idea of going out into the cold since you're such a big baby what are we going to do all day?" I asked while watching him shiver slightly.

"What we normally do when you don't force me to become a living popsicle."

I turned to a small section of wall next to my window where another shelf rest, it was built into the wall and was that damn brown color, with mixtapes of all sorts of music. "What shall we listen today?" I ask as I was bent over scanning each one.

"Got any Kurt Cobain?" He laughed to himself. I blushed covering up my Nirvana mix tape knowing Josh didn't like their music. Put I did. I pulled out a random tape and began playing it. Josh nodded, pleased with my choice.

"What's been up at school?" He asked, like every weekend we spent like this. He didn't go to school with me, claiming his overprotective mother wanted him home schooled. And being the big mama's boy he was he allowed her to keep him at home.

A grin drew itself across my lips as I thought about school, "Max said I was cute," Max was a guy that I had a small crush on for some time, _but not as big of a stupid crush like I did on Josh_. Josh's eyes darkened for a moment before congratulating me.

We sat there talking, and switching out tapes every once and a while before our conversation began to slow again. A thought occurred to me. I coughed and sputtered before I managed to get the words out.

"We're moving, to a different house but we'll still be here you kn-"

"What?!" Josh sat up abruptly. 

"We-We're moving," I said feebly.

"But, y-you Tyler you can't leave me!" He cried running his hands frustratedly through his blue hair and gripping onto it. I stood up and placed my hands on his wrists.

"We aren't leaving in the morning, when my brother is born we are, we won't have enough room for him here." There were only four rooms in the house and with another sibling there wouldn't be enough space for him to get his own room. My brother would have to sleep in my parent's room until I moved out and that wouldn't be for another two years.

"Ty, please I need you." Tears leaked from Josh's eyes.

I sighed running a hand through my own hair, "I can talk to my parent's to try and stay here as long as we can. I know we could work something out." I thought out loud while biting my lip. Josh sighed, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Dude, no worries. Once I'm eighteen we can move into an apartment together." I tried to comfort him, offering a smile after I pulled away from him. 

His eye twitched as he stuttered out "Y-yeah."

 

 

...

 

 

I giggled as Josh ran his fingers up my sides, "S-stop! W-w-what are you-u doing?" I stuttered between giggles. Josh laughed himself as I wiggled underneath him. I pushed his hands away and luckily he stopped tickling me. We laughed for a moment more before sobering up and staring at each other in a comfortable silence. I liked Josh, I've always known I had, not like Max. No, I  _really_ liked Josh. I tried to subtly stare at his lips, then I eventually looked back up to his eyes. It seems I wasn't the only one with the same idea. Slowly I leaned towards him and he began to lean in too before jerking his head back.

"I-I'm sorry," fumbled off my tongue. I stood up off my bed and put my head in my hands, "I'm sorry, Josh." Josh wrapped his hand gently around my wrist and pulled me back down to sit.

"No, it's no ones fault." He tried removing my hands. It happened within with a split second when his lips were against mine, and a few seconds for me to realize what was happening and to respond.

"J-Josh I really like you," slipped out. Josh only smiled, and began kissing me again. I suppose that was a good sign. 

This continued until he had to leave.

 

....

 

I picked at the moss that surrounded where I sat. It was cool, but not damp. My head rested on Josh's shoulder as we stared at the woods where it was thick with trees. I sighed. Josh sighed too to mock me. I chuckled and threw moss in his hair.

"Hey!" He fake cried, scrambling to get it out. I grabbed his hands and put them to his sides, and began picking it out myself.

"I love you," I said all of a sudden. I pulled back, shocked, sitting on my legs.  _Where did that come from?_ Josh seemed to be just as shocked.

"W-what?"

"I love you," I replied looking into his eyes. He stood silent, words couldn't seem to form for him.

"Josh, please say something. Please, I know you love me too." I cupped his face. I really wanted to hear it back. He stood up pulling my hands off of him.

His eyes grew dark, "But you're leaving me!" He shouted. My mom said no to my offers, well more like pleads, and the move was final. 

"You're leaving me, how could you love me?" He whispered. He glared before stomping off. I couldn't get up I was shaking. But I forced myself up a moment later and chased after him.

"Josh please. I love you, stay out here and talk with me!" I pleaded and grabbed his hands.

"How could you like the cold so much, I hate it!  _I hate you_!" He spat.  _What?_ Reached out to cup his face but he swatted my hand away.

"W-why?" I weakly said. "I... I don't understand," I choked on my words.

"Because, Tyler. It's how I died!" He roared. My heart stopped.  _Died? But he's alive?_

"No, I'm dead! I hate the cold, I hate you for leaving me because  _I can't!"_  I must have said that out loud.

"Oh-oh my god," I breathed, my hands shaking out of control. "You're _dead?"_

Realization finally hit Josh as he tried to reach out to me. It was my turn to take a step back and swat his hands away. I turned running into the forest without looking back. I layed in the cold until the sun began to go down. I didn't know how far I went into the woods but I knew Josh couldn't follow me out here.  _Right?_ I thought to myself.  _He did say he couldn't leave, but he has come out to the clearing before._

 

....

 

Later that night I layed in my bed staring up at the ceiling. It was probably midnight and I couldn't seem to close my eyes long enough to fall asleep. The thought of Josh being somewhere in the house was one of the reasons as to why I was up. The other was just my mind running over my life. Light footsteps sounded before me and I lifted my head up from my starfish position to see Josh watching me.

He sucked in a breath before speaking, "I thought you were asleep."

"You thought wrong," I retorted while sitting up and hugging my knees. Josh suddenly broke down crying. I panicked at this and shot up from my bed to comfort him.

"You must be so scared of me, I'm a monster, you don't love me how could anyone love me?" He muttered. I shushed him and hugged him tight.

"N-no, it's nearly impossible this is happening, but I couldn't hate you." I soothed.

"But I'm... dead," He swallowed a lump in his throat and began crying again, "And I love you too." I sucked in a breath and pulled away enough to look into his eyes.

"I love you too, Josh." I didn't hesitate to say it. He may be dead but I can hear him, I can  _feel_ him. I attached my lips to his own, him falling onto his back. My legs cradled him as my tongue swept over his lower lip. His hands gripped my hair as I kept my hold onto his face. I pulled my shirt off, him reciting the action, and began to suck on his neck down his stomach. 

I looked up at him and opened my mouth, "I don't know how this is happening, but it is because I love you." A ghost, how out of all the things that could have happened in my life, I feel in love with a ghost. I feared him for this, but at the same time I didn't. 

"Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"If you ever want me to go away, just tell me."

"I wouldn't ever want you to go away." I said slightly unsure of myself. I began kissing his stomach again as I unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers.

.....

My head rested on Josh's chest as we sat in the clearing like before. We were wrapped up in sweatshirts and beanies as it was getting even colder. Josh was  _really_   warm for a ghost, but it felt nice. 

"I died back there." Josh whispered. I looked up at him with surprise.

"I can only imagine how far back you had to be..."

"It's not that far, but I died on the property which is why I'm stuck here, but I don't ever go back there."

"What... What happened when you died?"

"My parent's left after my funeral and moved somewhere far away I suppose."

"I mean like... How did it happen?" I said rested my head on his shoulder this time so I could listen.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I was hit in the head, hard enough to make me pass out, the guy who did it thought I was dead and left me there. I died from the really low temperature."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who killed you?"

"My boyfriend." I took in a sharp breath and tightened my hold on his hand.

"I love you, Josh."

"I love you too."

 

.......

 

 

"Josh, we'll be moving in a month I think it's-"

"Tyler, please we have a month left, please." 

"I'm sorry, but I think it's best if-"

"Please no, no we love each other. Remember? You'll come back to me when you're eighteen and we can be together!"

"And what? Live here alone, with what money? We can't have kids, and if we did they would grow up wondering why their other dad wasn't aging and still looked sixteen!" I shouted pulling on my hair. "Josh, I can't do this anymore."

"B-but you love me," Josh whispered, his voice cracked as tears cascaded down his face, "We love each other!" He repeated.

"No! Josh, I can't love you! You need to understand I'll die old! Away from you, we can't-"

"You're all I have! I can't take it here alone! Please!" I gripped harder on my hair, squeezing my eyes shut and began pacing in front of Josh. 

"Go away!" I cried.

"Tyler, please no!"

"Go away! Go away!  _GO AWAY!!!"_ I screamed, opening my eyes.

"Tyler, I love you please. Don't do this, you're all I need! Everything I have is you! Please-" He begged trying to step forward.

"Go away!" I screamed one last time my eyes shut again. Then the sound of Josh crying was gone. He wasn't there anymore. I sat on the foot of my bed and hugged my knees, a sob violently wracking my body. Soon followed more sobs, snot clustered my nostrils making it hard for me to breathe. Tears prevented me from opening my eyes. I only sat there rocking back and forth before I became too tired and fell asleep.

 

 

......

 

It had been a week since I told Josh to go away, and he still hasn't shown his face. I spent most my time after school moping about in my room. I didn't come down for dinner, the only time I ate was when my mom forced some fruit in my hand before I left, and a packed lunch which I only half ate. I rarely slept either, I stayed up until just an hour or so before it was time to get up for school. My grades began to drop due to my lack of motivation.

"Tyler, honey," My mom had stepped into the room one night after dinner, which I was forced into, "Honey, I know it's hard going through a breakup, but I'm sure Josh will come around and  you'll make up." And for the first time in that week I broke down crying.

"No mom, he's not coming back, I told him I didn't love him." I sobbed.

"Maybe it was for the best?" I shook my head.

"Tyler, he really shouldn't be worth your tears-"

"No! I told him to go away! How could I?" I shot up, my knees locking and my vision went black for a moment making me dizzy. I rushed out the house without socks or a coat, the gravel digging into my feet and breaking skin at the pressure.

"Josh!" I screamed out,  _maybe he's out here?_ I couldn't think rationally as I ran past the clearing when I didn't see him. I ran hoping to find the spot where he died. I crashed down into a dented spot in a different clearing. It was small, small enough to not even be considered one. I laid there, it was cold out. I liked the cold, but it was  _really cold._ I shook violently sobbing into my arms. Josh wasn't coming back. I knew he wasn't.

Snow slowly started to flow down, it was winter, but I didn't expect it. I shivered, letting myself lay there hoping I would die.  _I like the cold,_ I reminded myself. Cold air felt nice on my reddening skin. My body shook so violently I barely had the energy to keep my eyes open. All I could see was the dead brown leaves as shadows and the white snow beginning to pile up on it. My breathing slowed. 

 _It's not happening quicking enough, I want to be with Josh again._ I thought as I covered my nose and mouth with my hand. Within seconds I felt my lungs burn desperate for air, I desperately wanted to gasp for air, but I latched on. My vision darkened.  _I will be with Josh again. My best friend ever since he appeared last year ago. He showed himself to me a year ago when we moved in. He died the year before. We were lovers for half a year. I just want more time with Josh, it was too soon to say goodbye. I love you._

My eyes closed unwillingly as I had no more energy, my hand fell to the ground as I passed out. 

 

......

 

"My body was unconscious, I didn't die from suffocation, but I did die from freezing to death," I spoke as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, "I mean I didn't really feel anything luckily, but it was painful when I passed out." I explained further.

"I can't tell if I'm mad at you or happy with you."

"I wouldn't know either. God, Mom was a mess when they had to dig up my body from under all that snow. I was so blue that they can't have an open casket." I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's no big deal. I'm still deciding if I should show myself. I don't know if my family is staying either. Mady was a mess she hasn't been going to school. But theres the open room now."

"You should check." I shrugged.

"They might have a fit, yell at me, or die of shock." I joked. Josh just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm so happy to see you though, Josh. I love you, you know that right?" He nodded giving me a kiss on the forehead. We stayed huddled together in the clearing, and played in the snow every once in a while.

 

.....

 

I found out my family would be leaving anyways, the house was too much to handle. Especially when I showed up with Josh revealing our similar fates. Dad fainted, and Mom balled her eyes out most the time holding on to me. My sister screamed at me, and my brother couldn't even look me in the eye.

Eventually they my family left by the time my youngest sibling was born. 

Now Josh and I stood In my bedroom window watching a new family move in with their daughter who looked our age. 

"Maybe we shouldn't reveal we're dead?" I asked, rested my head on Josh's shoulder. He nodded in agreement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of AHS: Murder House
> 
> there were so many mistakes when i originally wrote this at one in the morning if you read this before i edited it they didnt date for half a month omg


End file.
